Un bébé dans les bras
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD - Une nuit d'insomnie pour Sheppard.


Titre : Un bébé dans les bras  
Titre original : Holding Baby  
Auteur : obsessed1  
Traductrice : Nao, alias SuperMiss

Il est trois heures du matin quand on sonne à la porte de la chambre de Teyla. Torren crie le plus fort possible et elle le berce, essayant de le calmer. C'est la cinquième nuit d'affilée qu'il se réveille à cette heure-là et Teyla est exténuée. Comme Kanaan se trouve sur une autre planète, elle est seule pour assurer le rôle de parent.

Quand la porte s'ouvre en coulissant, elle découvre John, debout dans le couloir. Il a les cheveux en bataille et il porte un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt. Sans qu'ils en aient jamais parlé, elle sait qu'il dort mal, la plupart des nuits. Si elle pose la question, il l'écarte d'un sourire charmeur et il lui dit qu'il dort bien.

« John ?

– Hé. » Il reste planté là, un peu mal à l'aise et puis il dit : « Je peux entrer ? »

N'importe quelle autre fois, elle aurait trouvé étrange que John ait choisi de venir ici à cette heure. Cette nuit-là, elle se sent un peu soulagée.

Il passe le seuil de la porte, entre dans sa chambre et tressaille alors que Torren continue à pousser de grands cris aigus.

« Il est très tôt, John.

– Je sais. » Il danse d'un pied sur l'autre. « Je passais juste et...

– _John_. »

Il a un sourire contrit. « Bon, je pensais à ce que tu as dit au petit déjeuner hier matin et je me suis dit que je pouvais t'aider.

– M'aider à quoi faire ? »

John fait un geste en direction de Torren.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Il a l'air déçu. John prend son rôle de chef d'équipe très au sérieux. S'il n'est pas en train d'attirer McKay hors de son labo pour lui faire manger quelque chose, alors il est en train de programmer une mission sur une autre planète pour Ronon quand le CIS est en visite et il semble que cette fois il se sente responsable du bien être de Teyla.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'écoutais hier matin.

– J'écoute toujours, » lui dit-il. « Tu as dit que tu étais fatiguée.

– J'ai un bébé.

– Ça j'avais remarqué. Il a une belle paire de poumons. »

Teyla ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien vrai.

« Ecoute, vu que je suis réveillé...

– Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, encore une fois ?

– ... et que Torren est réveillé, pourquoi est-ce que je ne le prendrais pas quelques heures histoire que tu puisses te reposer. » Il sourit. « Je ne nous ai pas programmé de mission d'ici deux jours, aussi... »

Tout au long de la conversation ils ont dû hurler tous les deux pour couvrir les cris de son fils. Elle l'a nourri, changé, elle lui a chanté des berceuses athosiennes et il refuse quand même de dormir. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'est pas épuisé et pourtant il continue à crier, les poings serrés comme s'il se préparait à combat invisible et le visage rouge à cause de l'effort.

John la regarde avec une expression pleine d'espoir. Il est clair qu'il ne changera pas d'avis et elle sait à quel point il peut se montrer tenace. Elle n'en est pas certaine, mais si elle devait deviner, elle dirait que John n'a pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre et rester éveillé, étendu en compagnie de ses démons.

Elle connait cette sensation. Elle s'est souvent retrouvée elle-même tourmentée par de mauvais rêves et de tristes souvenirs. Rien de tout cela ne fait une agréable compagnie.

John ne serait normalement pas venu trouver l'un d'entre eux à une heure pareille de la nuit. On lui a dit qu'il passait des nuits sans dormir mais il n'est jamais venu une seule fois jusqu'à sa porte. Elle entend les autres parler de ses visites nocturnes dans la salle de la Porte, ses vérifications des stocks à l'armurerie ; certains disent qu'il se contente de marcher dans les couloirs sombres d'Atlantis jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le force à aller se coucher.

Quand elle a mentionné les nuits qu'elle passait sans dormir et la grande fatigue qui résultait des réveils de Torren à deux heures du matin tous les jours, il avait de toute évidence vu cela comme une occasion pour passer. A la place de son errance sans but, il pouvait se rendre utile ; et même avoir de la compagnie.

« Alors t'en dis quoi ? »

Teyla contemple son lit avec mélancolie, puis elle tourne son regard vers son fils. Quelques heures, ce n'était rien.

« Ou alors je peux y aller. C'était juste une idée en l'air. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de partir, Teyla fait un pas en avant et met Torren dans les mains compétentes de John.

Il serre Torren contre sa poitrine et soutient sa tête d'une main. « Va dormir un peu. Je le ramènerai quand il sera calmé. »

Teyla se dirige vers son lit, déchirée entre l'envie de dormir et le sentiment qu'elle abandonne son enfant. « Ça risque d'être dans de nombreuses heures.

– J'ai combattu les Wraiths. Je pense que je peux m'en sortir. » John caresse le dos de son fils et elle sait qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus en sécurité. « Tout ira bien pour nous. Je vais juste marcher un peu dans le coin.

– Ramène-le quand tu seras fatigué, même s'il est toujours... » elle cherche le mot et finit par opter pour : « Agité.

– Tout ira bien. » Il désigne son lit du doigt. « Dors. »

John agite la main pour ouvrir la porte et éteint les lumières en partant.

OoOoO

McKay est en train de savourer son heure préférée de la journée, ou devrait-il dire de la nuit, quand il entend quelque chose de bruyant et d'énervant qui se rapproche progressivement.

Quelques secondes plus tard et Sheppard se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte du labo, avec dans les bras Torren en train de se tortiller.

« T'es encore debout à cette heure, » dit-il en entrant.

Torren hurle tout ce qu'il peut et Sheppard a l'air insensible au vacarme. McKay a les oreilles qui sifflent, mais Sheppard avance sans se presser dans le labo et berce le bébé comme s'il dormait paisiblement.

« Comment tu peux supporter ça ? »

Sheppard couvre les oreilles de Torren et il fait la moue. « Ne l'écoute pas, Torren. Il est juste un peu grincheux.

– Un peu grincheux ? Tu l'as entendu ? » réplique McKay. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui de toute manière ? »

Sheppard s'assoit sur le tabouret à côté de lui et McKay doit se lever et faire trois pas en arrière pour empêcher sa tête d'exploser.

« Je l'ai volé. »

McKay ouvre grand la bouche. « Quoi ? » puis en voyant le sourcil levé de Sheppard il dit : « Oh d'accord, ha ha très drôle.

– Teyla était fatiguée. Je... passais près de sa chambre, j'ai entendu Torren crier et j'ai pensé que j'allais lui permettre de faire une pause. » Il hausse les épaules et tapote affectueusement le dos du bébé. « Tu l'as vue au petit déjeuner. J'ai vu des soldats qui avaient passé 72 heures éveillés sur le terrain avoir meilleure mine. »

La situation tout entière est bizarre aux yeux de McKay. Il n'a jamais vu Sheppard comme ça. Il est habitué à le voir tout crade et armé jusqu'aux dents avec son attirail militaire. John Sheppard avec un bébé c'est pas quelque chose qu'on voit tous les jours.

« Tu lui as pas dit ça ?

– Dire à Teyla qu'elle a une sale tête ? Je dois m'entrainer au combat avec elle, je suis pas stupide.

– Tu passais près de sa chambre ? Alors, tu n'arrives de nouveau plus à dormir ? »

Une expression de dégoût, puis de l'indifférence passe sur le visage de Sheppard. « Je dors très bien.

– Il est trois heures trente du matin. La plupart des gens normaux sont endormis à cette heure-là.

– Exactement. Tu es debout.

– J'ai du travail. Du travail _important. _Très important... » Il se pince l'arrête du nez. « Tu peux pas aller ailleurs ? »

Le colonel prend l'air offensé à la place de Torren.

« J'essaie de calibrer une pièce de technologie ancienne très sensible. La moindre erreur de calcul pourrait... »

Sheppard se redresse et pousse un grand soupir. « ... un effet catastrophique, ruiner des semaines de travail et de recherche... J'ai déjà entendu tout ça, McKay. Je sais que tu essaies de battre le score de Radek au démineur.

– Juste va-t-en. »

Sheppard descend du tabouret et enclenche son oreillette. « Attendez, » dit-il à celui qui est à l'autre bout de la ligne et puis il repositionne Torren. « Je suis en chemin. »

Quand il est sur le seuil de la porte, McKay lui dit : « Va un peu dormir. »

John agite la main avant de disparaitre de vue, discutant d'un air préoccupé avec quelqu'un sur la radio.

« Enfin, » marmonne McKay tout en rallumant la fenêtre du démineur. « La paix et la tranquillité. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion retentit.

Le sol tremble et la poussière traverse le laboratoire. Le verre d'un écran LCD vole et oblige McKay à se jeter à terre. Ses coudes et son estomac heurtent durement le sol. Il met les bras au-dessus de sa tête et attend que le monde s'arrête de bouger – il lui semble que ça prend une éternité.

De la fumée.

Il sent de la fumée.

Pendant une minute, son champ de vision se rétrécit et tout ce qu'il entend c'est un bruit blanc. Des voix frénétiques sur la radio le ramènent à la réalité, mais il ne comprend pas les mots qu'il entend.

« Sheppard, » dit-il d'une petite voix, et puis il se souvient de Torren.

McKay se relève en toute hâte et il sent du sang couler sur son front. Il l'essuie avec colère tout en sortant du labo, avant de s'arrêter en dérapant en face des gravats. Il manque une partie du mur et des morceaux de béton brisés et des câbles dénudés bloquent le couloir.

Il cherche tant Sheppard et le bébé qu'il manque de passer à côté du colonel accroupi contre le mur. Il a les mains sur les oreilles de Torren. Les siennes saignent.

« Comment est-ce que tu... » McKay s'appuie contre le mur et prend une grande inspiration. « Est-ce que tu... est-ce que Torren ? »

Tout d'un coup, Sheppard l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne loin des débris. Quand ils sont à la moitié du couloir, McKay exige de savoir ce qui se passe. Sheppard se tourne vers lui et indique ses oreilles d'un signe.

« Tu n'entends rien ? »

Sheppard roule des yeux et pousse McKay en avant au moment où le mur à côté d'eux vole en éclats. Les débris volants atteignent McKay derrière la tête et il a soudain l'impression que ses bras sont en feu. Quand il baisse les yeux, ils sont couverts d'une douzaine de profondes entailles.

Il tente un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et il distingue une silhouette qui les suit.

« Qui... »

Sheppard le pousse de nouveau, et ça commence à devenir fatiguant, mais il a appris il y a longtemps à faire confiance au jugement de ses amis et il ne s'arrête pas.

« Continue à avancer ! » fait Sheppard d'un ton sec. « Le... »

Un éclair les dépasse et le transporteur, leur moyen de s'échapper, explose avec une pluie d'étincelles. McKay plonge au sol. Sheppard s'agenouille et serre Torren contre sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que la poussière soit suffisamment retombée pour leur permettre de voir de nouveau.

« Les escaliers ! » crie Sheppard. « Va vers les escaliers. Maintenant ! »

Ils se précipitent et des pas résonnent contre les marches métalliques alors que leur poursuivant ne les lâche pas d'une semelle. L'escalier ne mène qu'à un seul endroit, les fondations d'Atlantis. McKay sait que c'est une zone complètement inexplorée de la Cité et que la plupart des dégâts causés par la tempête sont concentrés à cet endroit. Ils n'auraient pas pu choisir plus mauvais itinéraire.

Ils referment une écoutille derrière eux tout en pénétrant dans les boyaux d'Atlantis et ils se dirigent en direction d'un des couloirs déserts.

Au bout d'un certain temps, McKay demande : « Qui est-ce qui nous poursuit ? »

Sheppard, à côté de lui, ne réagit pas et McKay se rappelle brusquement qu'il est sourd. « Oh pour l'amour de... » il pince le bras de Sheppard et puis quand il obtient l'attention, certes énervée, du colonel, il dit en articulant : « Qui est-ce qui nous poursuit ? »

Torren crie fort et ses pleurs semblent résonner tout autour d'eux. McKay a l'impression qu'ils sont trop exposés et ça ne s'arrange pas quand Sheppard comprend la question et répond en criant sans le faire exprès.

« Lorne m'a contacté par radio juste avant que... » il jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et puis il tente de parler moins fort avant de dire : « ...apparemment ils l'ont trouvé dans un des labos abandonnés.

– Trouvé quoi ? » Sheppard le fixe du regard et plisse les yeux.

McKay lève les yeux au ciel et répète lentement : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé? »

Sheppard secoue doucement Torren. « Une expérience qui a mal tourné. Ils pensent que c'est Asuran.

– Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! » dit McKay, sentant sa gorge se serrer. « Il faut qu'on... »

McKay trébuche et le colonel l'empêche de tomber sans chuter lui-même. La visibilité est très faible partout. Il arrive à peine à voir le chemin devant lui dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés. Au moins quelqu'un a eu le bon sens d'installer des lumières faible éclairage.

« Tu as ordonné qu'on verrouille la Cité, pas vrai ? » demande McKay en réalisant ce que cela implique.

Sheppard le fixe un instant avant de dire : « J'ai ordonné qu'on verrouille la Cité.

– T'es idiot ou quoi ?!

– Je sais que tu penses probablement que c'était idiot mais il faut qu'on contienne... »

McKay pince une nouvelle fois le bras de Sheppard.

« Aie !

– Tu as un bébé ! On a un bébé ici ! Je peux pas croire qu'on ait... Teyla va nous tuer ! »

Sheppard pousse un soupir théâtral. McKay sait qu'il ne l'entend pas vraiment pour le moment, mais débiter une grande tirade l'aide à calmer sa terreur absolue.

« On va faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à Torren. Le docteur Zelenka dit qu'il y a un programme ou un truc du genre pour l'éteindre. Il a juste besoin de temps pour le trouver.

– Bah on en a pour un bout de temps, alors !

– Je suis sûr qu'il en aura pas pour longtemps. Il faut juste qu'on continue à avancer et... »

Il y a un bruit derrière eux et cette fois ce n'est pas le colonel qui les pousse à l'écart du danger, c'est McKay.

Torren pleure toujours et il s'en donne à cœur joie pour dévoiler leur position. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent où ils vont. Ce n'est pas une zone censée être habitée et c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de sorties bien établies. Il n'y a pas de salles abandonnées depuis longtemps ici et pas de découvertes excitantes qui méritent l'attention de McKay, seulement des pièces de métal rouillées et des dégâts des eaux.

Ils dépassent un angle et pressent leur dos contre le mur. On entend un cri perçant au loin, un cri guttural, inhumain et absolument terrifiant. Même les yeux de Torren s'écarquillent en l'entendant.

McKay est arraché à son monologue intérieur à propos de leur mort imminente et de la panique qu'il ressent quand on lui fourre Torren dans les mains. Sheppard le pousse contre le mur et McKay réalise soudain que le colonel a un tuyau de métal à la main. C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il réalise que Sheppard n'est pas équipé pour le combat – à moins qu'ils soient devenus moins regardants sur les uniformes. Il veut demander à Sheppard pourquoi il n'a pas son arme de service, mais à la place il demande :

« Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ? » Et puis il grogne parce que Sheppard ne l'entend pas.

Sheppard pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et dit : « Chut, » comme s'il savait d'instinct que McKay allait mettre en doute le choix de son arme. Il relève le tuyau alors que la Chose, quoi que ce soit, s'approche.

McKay ne sait pas ce que ce à quoi s'attend Sheppard. Tuyau contre laser explosif c'est une idée à la con. Peut être que cette explosion lui a abîmé le cerveau ?

Mais l'altercation ne se produit pas. La Chose les dépasse et s'éloigne de leur position.

Sheppard abaisse le tuyau, désigne Torren encore une fois avant d'essuyer le sang qui coule sur son front. McKay n'avait pas remarqué sa blessure à la tête. Elle expliquerait la logique de la théorie du tuyau.

« Ça va ? » demande Sheppard d'une voix tranquille.

McKay étudie ses blessures aux avant-bras avant de répondre. « Je vais bien... un peu secoué mais...

– Je parlais au bébé.

– Eh c'est juste... » L'irritation de McKay disparait subitement. « Oh, hé... tu entends de nouveau ?

– A peine. Mes oreilles sifflent encore et tout est drôlement assourdi, mais ouais. » Sheppard jette un autre coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

– Il est parti ?

– Pour le moment. Fais-moi signe si tu entends quoi que ce soit.

– Je croyais que tu avais dit...

– Contente-toi de me prévenir si tu entends quelque chose, Rodney. »

Maintenant qu'il se concentre, McKay entend de l'eau qui goutte, des machines qui ronronnent au-dessus de leurs têtes et le bourdonnement des lumières qui fonctionnent à peine. Si Sheppard a encore les oreilles qui sifflent, pas étonnant qu'il lui demande de l'aider.

« Il faut qu'on continue à avancer. Tu as encore ta radio. Elle marche ici ? »

McKay cherche à tâtons l'oreillette encore bien calée à sa place et n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a oublié qu'il la portait.

Il l'active et s'humecte les lèvres. Elles ont un goût de fumée. « Ici le docteur McKay. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Il observe Sheppard alors que celui-ci vérifie que Torren va bien. Visiblement satisfait de le voir indemne, il tapote le dos de Torren et quand celui-ci commence à l'agripper, met son pouce dans la bouche du bébé. Torren agrippe joyeusement son doigt et se calme.

« Ici le docteur... Tu veux bien arrêter ça ? » siffle-t-il.

Sheppard se redresse et lève la tête. « Quoi ?

– Qui sait où ce doigt a trainé. »

Sheppard n'a pas l'air de comprendre. « Ça l'empêche de crier.

– Il va attraper un truc à cause de toi.

– S'il pleure il va nous faire repérer.

– Non, par contre le fait que tu parles à plus de cent décibels, ça ça va nous faire repérer.

– Mes oreilles...

– Oui, oui, contente-toi de retirer ton doigt, histoire que Teyla ne puisse pas nous tenir pour responsables de lui avoir refilé le choléra ou quoi. »

Sheppard le fixe pendant une minute avant de dire : « La radio, McKay ?

– Oui, oui. Ici le docteur McKay, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? » Il attend un peu et puis : « Rien. Il faut qu'on change d'endroit. Il y a des générateurs au-dessus de nous – ils peuvent affecter les communications.

– Quoi ?

– Ils créent des interférences et...

– Donc on a dans la Cité une zone où la radio passe pas ? Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant.

– Les gens descendent rarement ici.

– Bref. Allez on bouge, » lui dit Sheppard, gardant la dispute pour une autre fois.

OoOoO

McKay avance d'un pas et ça fait un bruit spongieux.

« Oh, c'est vraiment génial. »

Devant eux, il y a de l'eau partout. De l'eau croupie qui sent mauvais. Sheppard lui rentre dans le dos et McKay pousse un grand soupir.

« De l'eau ? » fait Sheppard.

– On ne connait toujours pas l'étendue des dégâts ici en bas.

– Peut être que tu devrais t'en occuper ?

– Peut être, si c'était mon boulot, mais entre m'occuper d'Atlantis et faire en sorte de pas mourir j'ai pas vraiment le temps de passer la serpillère.

– _McKay_.

– Le sol pourrait être endommagé. Il n'y a pas grand chose entre nous et l'océan en contrebas non plus.

– Encore une fois, peut être que tu devrais t'en occuper.

– Je vais le marquer dans mon agenda, colonel. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

– On peut pas faire demi-tour. » Sheppard prend une profonde inspiration et se pince l'arrête du nez.

« Tu vas bien ?

– Moi ? » Sheppard lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus sa main. « Me suis jamais senti mieux.

– Tu viens de te faire prendre dans une explosion. Tu pourrais avoir des blessures internes ou le cerveau abîmé ou autre chose.

– Je vais marquer "penser à passer à l'infirmerie" entre "courir pour ma vie" et "faire du babysitting". » Il baisse les yeux pour regarder le bébé dans ses bras.

« Teyla va te tuer. » fait McKay.

– Moi ? Je pensais qu'elle allait nous tuer ?

– Je viens de réaliser que c'est pas moi qui ai offert de garder son fils. C'est toi.

– Le gosse va bien. Mieux que bien. Il bave partout sur mon t-shirt. » Sheppard lui montre que Torren est recroquevillé contre lui, les yeux fermés, et c'est vrai_, _il est en train de baver.

« D'accord, et maintenant ?

– Ta radio marche toujours pas ? »

Après l'avoir encore une fois allumée et avoir tenté d'appeler, McKay secoue la tête.

Sheppard fait un geste en direction de l'étendue d'eau. « Après toi.

– Si je passe à travers le sol...

– Ça n'arrivera pas, » lui dit Sheppard.

McKay fait un pas en avant, d'abord le talon puis les orteils, et il sent l'eau s'infiltrer dans sa chaussure.

OoOoO

C'est quand Sheppard trébuche contre le mur que McKay commence à s'inquiéter. Le colonel écarte le problème en mettant ça sur le compte de ses oreilles blessées qui l'empêchent de garder son équilibre, mais McKay le connait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir lire les signes. Ils avaient appris à leurs dépens que la résistance élevée à la douleur de Sheppard n'était pas toujours une bonne chose.

Finalement, McKay s'arrête.

Avec de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, il tend les mains pour prendre Torren.

« Je vais bien, » fait Sheppard d'une voix un peu trop forte.

– Tu vas le faire tomber.

– Je vais _pas _le faire tomber. »

Ils se fixent l'un l'autre. Aucun des deux n'ayant l'intention de changer d'avis.

« J'ai dit à Teyla que j'allais m'occuper de lui. »

McKay tend les mains avec impatience. « Mais tu t'occupes toujours de lui.

– Tu l'as déjà fait tomber.

– C'était il y a super longtemps et je l'ai pas fait tomber de très haut. Tu vas jamais me laisser oublier ça, pas vrai ? »

Sheppard lui lance un regard qui dit "non".

« Je me suis déjà occupé de lui avant alors contente-toi de me le passer.

– C'est pas un ballon de foot, McKay ! » Sheppard se frotte le visage d'un air fatigué avant de s'immobiliser. « Attends. Quand est-ce que tu t'es occupé de lui ?

– Je l'amène dans le labo des fois. »

Sheppard fait un geste pour demander des explications.

« J'ai pensé que Teyla avait besoin de dormir. Ecoute, je ne suis pas le seul, Ronon aussi le fait. »

L'eau imbibe à présent le tissu de son pantalon.

« Ah bon, lui aussi ?

– Ouais, il l'emmène dans la réserve de provisions et il lui donne son biberon de minuit, de temps en temps.

– Ronon ?

– Oui, Ronon. Ecoute, t'es pas le seul qui pense que Teyla a besoin d'une pause alors... passe-le-moi !

– Je suppose que j'ai pas pigé très vite.

– Oui, pas très vite c'est le mot. Bon... » McKay agite les doigts. « Le bébé, s'il te plait. »

Sheppard lui tend Torren à contre cœur. Il lève à moitié les bras avant de pousser un juron et d'abandonner dans les bras de McKay un bébé qui gigote, à présent réveillé. Puis Sheppard se plie en deux.

Ce n'est pas le cri de Torren qui attire l'attention. C'est le glapissement de douleur de Sheppard qui fait que les bruits de pas lourds se dirigent dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Mes côtes... j'avais oublié. Avance !

– Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont tes côtes ?

– Avance, Rodney. On n'a pas vraiment l'avantage tactique pour le moment ! »

Chaque couloir ressemble au précédent, mais cette fois ils voient tous les deux quelque chose devant eux qui a l'air prometteur.

« Tu vois ce que je vois ? » demande Sheppard alors qu'ils pressent le pas.

– Des escaliers ! Oh mon Dieu ! On est sauvés ! »

Comme c'était à prévoir, l'écoutille au-dessus de l'escalier est fermée.

OoOoO

Des pas qui approchent.

Ils se mettent à courir, Sheppard trainant derrière en continuant tout de même à crier des ordres comme s'il menait depuis l'avant.

Leurs pas sont amplifiés par l'eau qui fait des ronds et qui crée des vagues contre les murs du couloir. McKay oublie la possibilité que le sol ne s'effondre et il patauge dans une zone plus profonde pour couper en passant en dessous d'une des poutrelles en métal rouillé. Sheppard le suit, grogne quand il se baisse pour passer dessous et manque de s'effondrer la tête la première dans l'eau sombre quand il ressort de l'autre coté.

« Allez, » fait McKay avec impatience. D'habitude c'est l'inverse.

« Vas-y ! » crie Sheppard tout en se relevant. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Occupe-toi du gosse ! »

McKay hésite, mais le poids de la responsabilité le pousse à avancer. Pendant une minute, il ressent une fraction de ce que Sheppard doit ressentir tous les jours. Une vie fragile dans ses mains fermes. Un faux pas, une mauvaise décision et...

Un gros plouf dans l'eau derrière lui l'oblige à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il aperçoit Sheppard, étendu sur le dos dans l'eau. La Chose avance sur lui.

« Sheppard ! »

Sheppard sort la tête de l'eau assez longtemps pour hurler : « Bouge-toi, McKay ! »

McKay fait volte-face et pique un sprint, faisant attention de ne pas trop secouer Torren.

« C'est pas bon, » déclare-t-il à voix haute. « C'est pas bon. Teyla ne nous le pardonnera jamais. »

L'eau autour de ses chevilles l'empêche de maintenir un rythme régulier et plusieurs fois il pense qu'il va tomber. Pas une bonne chose avec un bébé dans les bras !

Il y a un croisement devant lui et il tourne à gauche instinctivement, la respiration laborieuse et des jurons lui échappant entre deux respirations paniquées.

Chaque section ici ressemble à la précédente. Des murs et des plafonds ternes, et il n'y a quasiment pas de lumière dans cette partie. Peut être qu'il aurait dû tourner à droite.

Il n'entend plus rien derrière lui et il ralentit l'allure malgré lui.

Un autre plouf dans l'eau, le bruit de quelque chose qui heurte de la chair et le mur derrière lui s'illumine.

C'est le moment d'y aller.

Il lève la main pour atteindre son oreillette et essaie de contacter la tour.

« Ici le docteur McKay. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Des interférences sur la ligne.

« Allo ? Allo ?

– _C'est... ... ...ka... ... ... êt ... ... ... localiser... ... _

– Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

– _On... ... la ligne... ... ... cassé._

– Je suis là. Qui c'est ? On a besoin d'aide ! Est-ce que vous me recevez ?

– _O... ... reçoit... ... ... peut... ... ... nous... entendre. »_

A mesure qu'il avance la voix se fait plus claire et McKay ressent une bouffée de soulagement de courte durée. Sheppard était toujours là-bas.

Dans le couloir suivant un accent familier lui parvient, haut et fort.

« _McKay ? Où tu es ? _

– Je suis sous Atlantis, dans les tunnels de maintenance. Sheppard est... » il regarde par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant à ce que le colonel soit dans son sillage, mais tout ce qu'il entend c'est le bruit de sa lourde respiration et les reniflements de Torren. « On est pris au piège. J'ai Torren et ce... »

Zelenka commence à lui couper la parole mais la ligne est de nouveau mauvaise.

_« Etais... ... incapable de l'arrêter... ... essaie de l'éteindre... ... d'accord ? _

– Radek ! Tu m'entends ?

– _McKay ? Tu m'entends ?_

– Radek ! Si tu m'entends, envoie de l'aide. Fais descendre quelqu'un ici ! Radek ?

– _Il... ... atten... ... v... vous... ... tr... »_

La ligne est coupée et une explosion d'interférences fait grimacer McKay et lui donne envie d'arracher l'oreillette. Il endure le craquement continu qui va forcément lui filer la migraine, se baisse en entrant dans une petite pièce et se blottit contre le mur.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il se tient là. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que Sheppard devrait être là à présent et si ce n'est pas le cas ça veut dire que...

Il ferme les yeux. Il faut qu'il soit fort. Il faut qu'il s'occupe de Torren et qu'il le ramène à Teyla quel qu'en soit le prix.

Les reniflements de Torren se transforment en sanglots étouffés.

« Oh, chut, » murmure-t-il. « Non, non non. Ça va. Tout va bien. Chut. »

Torren agrippe son t-shirt et tire sur le tissu. Il est hors de question de le changer et le nourrir. Il n'a plus qu'à supplier.

« Hé, euh... _je t'en prie_, tais-toi. Pi ! 3,1408450704225, » fait-il d'un ton apaisant et Torren commence à pleurer encore plus fort. « Mais quoi, normalement ça t'endort de suite. » Il se creuse la tête pour trouver une solution. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, Teyla ? Elle te chante probablement des chansons, non ? J'ai pas vraiment la plus jolie des voix et je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça et... » Il ferme les yeux et essaie de se souvenir des paroles de "Hush Little Baby" (NdT : "Du calme petit bébé").

Quelque chose heurte le mur à côté de McKay et épargne à Torren sa version probablement affreuse de la berceuse.

« Sheppard ! Est-ce que tu... »

La respiration de Sheppard est laborieuse alors qu'il glisse le long du mur pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il protège son flanc droit et il a une nouvelle entaille qui saigne en travers de la joue. « Je l'ai semé pour le moment.

– Tu saignes.

– Ouais, » Sheppard hoche la tête, le regard absent.

– Je suppose qu'on devrait...

– Continuer à avancer, » termine Sheppard. Il va pour se lever avant de retomber contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sheppard secoue la tête. « Rien. Pas... je... »

McKay fait sauter Torren sur son genou. Même lui est calme à présent.

« C'est _pas _rien. » McKay tend la main et écarte le bras de Sheppard. Il est trempé et il tremble et en y regardant de plus près, ses yeux sont vitreux et il a le regard dans le vague.

Sheppard essaie de reculer, mais McKay en a assez vu.

« T'es blessé !

– Il m'a juste atteint aux côtes. Je vais bien. Il faut continuer à...

– C'est grave ? »

Sheppard grogne et ferme les yeux. « Au fait, » dit-il. « C'est "Du calme petit bébé, ne dis rien, papa va t'acheter un oiseau moqueur"(NdT : premier couplet de la berceuse).

– Je le savais.

– Non, je crois pas.

– Arrête d'éviter ma question. C'est grave ?

– "Et si cet oiseau moqueur ne chante pas, Papa va t'acheter une bague en dia"... aie ! » (NdT : la suite des paroles)

McKay laisse retomber le t-shirt de Sheppard. « Tu vas pas bien du tout.

– Ecoute, c'est superficiel. J'ai déjà eu pire. Et pour la radio ?

– Depuis combien de temps ?

– La radio ?

– Depuis combien de temps, Sheppard ?

– Depuis l'explosion. Il m'a frappé quand on se dirigeait vers les premiers escaliers. La radio, Rodney ?

– Zelenka envoie de l'aide.

– La Cité est toujours verrouillée.

– Je lui ai dit d'envoyer de l'aide.

– Sans mon autorisation, la Cité est toujours verrouillée.

– Tu peux répéter ça autant de fois que tu veux mais... »

Des pas lourds leur font tourner la tête vers la porte. C'est uniquement l'entêtement farouche qui permet à Sheppard de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il presse McKay contre le mur. Sheppard possède cette capacité à perpétuellement faire passer la vie de tout le monde avant la sienne même quand il n'est pas en mesure de le faire.

« Tu penses que... »

Sheppard lève un poing fermé. Ça veut dire de tenir sa position. Quand il le fait à McKay ça veut dire la ferme.

Ils attendent en silence et McKay tente de persuader Torren d'être de leur côté pour une fois. Le moindre pleur, le moindre reniflement, et c'en est fini pour eux. Tout ce qu'il entend ce sont des gouttes d'eau qui tombent au loin et le ronflement des générateurs au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Les pas se sont arrêtés.

« Peut être qu'il nous a dépassés, » murmure McKay et Sheppard se tourne vers lui et dresse un sourcil.

La minute d'après, du plâtre vole dans les airs et deux bras traversent le mur derrière eux et Sheppard se retrouve plaqué en arrière contre le mur.

McKay est parvenu à protéger les yeux de Torren des débris, mais il ne sert à rien de là où il se tient. Il n'y a nulle part où cacher Torren pour qu'il soit en sécurité et avec un bébé dans les bras il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire à part crier au colonel de faire quelque chose.

Sheppard donne des coups de pied en arrière pour s'écarter du mur et quand celui-ci s'effondre, la Chose le traverse.

Sheppard se place entre eux et le danger. « Dès que tu peux tu... »

Il n'a pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase parce qu'il est balayé sur le côté comme un vulgaire insecte. McKay le regarde heurter le mur du fond et s'écrouler sur le sol humide. Quoi que cette Chose puisse être, elle est redoutable et sans arme ils sont fichus.

McKay attend que le colonel se relève.

Il ne le fait pas.

« Sheppard ! » crie-t-il. « Debout ! »

Son dos rencontre le mur de pierre froid et il réalise qu'il n'a nulle part où aller.

C'est la première opportunité qu'a McKay de vraiment observer leur poursuivant. Il ressemble tout à fait à un homme, seulement il y a quelque chose de mécanique dans la façon dont il bouge qui laisse à penser qu'il n'est pas humain. Ses yeux sont uniquement blancs, brillants comme des billes et dirigés vers lui d'une manière déstabilisante. Un côté de son visage est ouvert, mais il n'y a pas de câbles apparents ou de sang, juste des plaques de métal lisse. Son bras et sa poitrine sont dans le même état. Dieu sait comment, Sheppard était parvenu à le blesser, seulement pas assez pour l'arrêter.

« Sheppard ! » appelle-t-il encore une fois.

Le colonel revient à lui, mais pas assez vite.

Il tourne à nouveau son attention vers la Chose. Elle penche la tête dans un mouvement fluide et pose les yeux sur Torren. Une émotion fugace, un demi sourire tordu et puis un éclair de lumière aveuglant.

McKay sent quelque chose s'abattre contre le côté de son visage. Alors qu'il tombe, le poids qu'il porte dans ses bras lui est retiré avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Il heurte un mur de glace et avale un peu d'eau croupie. Quelque chose dans son poignet se brise sous l'impact. La douleur le submerge et exactement comme tout à l'heure, son champ de vision se rétrécit.

« _Docteur McKay, on arrive. On est parvenus à réparer les communications et..._

– Que... » McKay n'arrive pas à penser clairement. Son poignet est cassé, il voit l'os et...

– _Rodney ! Réponds, s'il te plait ! »_

La douleur atroce de son bras cassé s'efface pour laisser place à la douleur du souvenir. « Il a Torren ! » crie-t-il, tout en rampant jusqu'à Sheppard.

Il donne une claque au colonel et ses paupières tressaillent.

« Debout ! » ordonne-t-il. « Il faut que tu... »

Sheppard ouvre brusquement les yeux, mais il est désorienté et il a du mal à coordonner ses mouvements. McKay l'aide à s'asseoir contre le mur avant de se lever et de sortir dans le couloir, serrant son bras blessé, totalement paniqué parce qu'il ne voit pas la moindre trace de la Chose. La Chose qui détient à présent le fils unique de Teyla.

_« On envoie de l'aide ! Où est Torren ? _

– Je sais pas. Il l'a...

– _On tente de désactiver ses armes. _

– Ne le dites pas à Teyla. Pas encore. Je vous en prie, je vais le récupérer.

– _Rodney, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air... _

– Je vais bien. Je... » il trébuche contre le mur et serre son poignet contre sa poitrine. « Je vais le récupérer, » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il n'a pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il va s'y prendre. Pour une fois, malgré sa grande intelligence il ne voit tout simplement pas de solution.

« _On_ va... le récupérer. »

McKay lève les yeux et à la périphérie de son champ de vision brouillé, il voit : « Sheppard ? »

Le colonel s'appuie contre le mur et il a l'air sur le point de tomber mais il est là, empêchant sa résolution de s'évanouir.

« Tu vas...

– Et toi ? » demande Sheppard, en faisant un pas en avant, gardant une main pressée contre ses côtes.

– Je me suis cassé le poignet, » lui dit-il. « J'ai perdu Torren.

– Je sais, mon vieux. » Sheppard fait une grimace et prend une inspiration hésitante. « On va le récupérer. Prêt ? »

Ils échangent un regard l'espace d'un instant avant de s'écarter d'une poussée de leurs murs respectifs.

Malgré tout, McKay ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que cela ne lui ressemble pas. Il n'est pas aussi courageux ou aussi fort que Sheppard mais il continue à courir.

« On va le récupérer, » lui répète Sheppard.

Le colonel a une capacité affolante à se détacher de... eh bien... de lui-même. McKay a vu la blessure de son flanc. Cela fait un moment maintenant qu'il saigne et pourtant il n'abandonnera pas tant que Teyla n'aura pas récupéré son fils. Bien que ce soit un drôle de moment pour le faire, McKay réalise que c'est absolument la même chose que de se retrouver sur une autre planète – l'équipe et lui-même n'ont pas tellement changé, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait. Ils avaient juste un autre membre dans l'équipe à présent.

Ils courent et ils courent, les sols trempés cédant la place à des sols secs et des couloirs légèrement mieux éclairés.

Leur tache leur semble impossible et pourtant au détour d'un couloir ils trouvent la Chose accroupie contre le mur avec Torren dans les bras.

Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux brusquement, s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas tomber. La scène est vraiment étrange. L'homme, le robot, l'intelligence artificielle, quoi que ce puisse être, est assis contre le mur, malgré sa carrure de plus de deux mètres, et il fait des gazouillis à un bébé.

Sheppard est le premier à murmurer : « Qu'est-ce... »

Quand ils s'approchent, la Chose lève la tête et les regarde avec ces yeux blancs qui ne se fixent nulle part. Elle lève une main en l'air. « Arrêtez !

– On est là pour récupérer le gosse, » lui dit Sheppard.

L'oreillette de McKay revient à la vie avec un craquement. « _Rodney. On a désactivé ses armes. Il tourne juste sur le dernier programme. _

– Ça nous aide toujours pas, Radek ! Eteins-le ! »

Le colonel continue d'avancer centimètre après centimètre quand la Chose répond : « Impossible d'obtempérer. »

Sheppard s'éclaircit la gorge. « Donne-le-nous.

– Arrêtez ! » dit encore une fois la Chose. « Maintenez vos distances. »

Sheppard se tourne vers McKay et il n'est pas sûr de savoir ce à quoi il pense, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il est sur le point de faire quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide.

« Maintenez vos distances, » ordonne la Chose et puis elle se relève en un clin d'œil. Avec Torren serré contre son corps inhumain, elle tend la main en avant.

McKay ne voit pas le visage de Sheppard, mais il imagine tout à fait son expression neutre. Jusqu'à la fin, il ne laisse jamais rien transparaitre.

En réalisant que ses armes ont été désactivées, la Chose, en colère, attrape Sheppard par la gorge et le soulève dans les airs.

« Radek ! Eteins-le !

– _On essaie... ... ... peut... ... _

– Radek ! »

Les pieds de Sheppard sont suspendus au-dessus du sol et il s'étouffe.

« Radek !

– _On... ... ... il faut... ... p... »_

On entend un drôle de cliquetis et puis un ronronnement qui ressemble à celui des générateurs au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sheppard tombe par terre, Torren se met à crier et tout s'arrête.

OoOoO

Quand Sheppard se réveille, il ne se rappelle pas grand chose, aussi quand il entend quelqu'un annoncer qu'il a repris conscience, il est d'autant plus perdu.

La voix a l'air familière, mais il lui faut une minute pour la resituer. Quand il y parvient, un sentiment envahissant de culpabilité, accompagné de l'amertume indéniable de l'échec, lui donne envie de vomir.

« John ? »

Les souvenirs sont comme des fantômes. Ils vous hanteront pour toujours. « Teyla ? » il ouvre les yeux et voit le petit paquet enveloppé dans ses bras.

« C'est...

– Torren va bien, » dit-elle avec un léger sourire qui n'a pas l'air forcé.

« McKay ? » Il le cherche des yeux dans l'infirmerie et voit que Rodney est assis dans un lit avec un plâtre sur le poignet. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il va bien ?

– Je vais bien. Un peu secoué mais...

– Je parlais du bébé, » lui dit Sheppard.

Teyla tend le bras et pose sa main sur la sienne. « Il n'a rien. Vous avez eu énormément de chance. Tous les deux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu... » il regarde en direction de McKay, espérant du soutien. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ? »

McKay va pour croiser les bras et puis il jure quand il se souvient du plâtre. « Plus jamais je fais du babysitting. »

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Pourra-t-elle même un jour lui pardonner ?

« John, » dit-elle, et le ton de sa voix est léger, sans une trace de malice. « Merci.

– Je t'ai dit que j'allais veiller sur lui.

– Et je suis sûre que tu aurais pu prévoir les dégâts qu'allait provoquer une expérience vieille d'un millier d'années, » le réprimande Teyla. « Tu ne m'as pas trahie, John. »

Sheppard se redresse sur les coudes et une douleur distante au flanc lui rappelle la blessure qu'il a reçue. La dernière chose dont il se souvient c'est cette Chose qui essayait de le tuer...

« Ce truc n'essayait pas de nous tuer, » l'informe McKay d'un ton maussade.

Les yeux de Sheppard vont de Teyla à McKay puis reviennent se poser sur Teyla. « Je... ne comprends pas.

– Rien n'a changé alors, » se moque McKay.

– Il essayait de protéger Torren.

– De quoi ?

– De nous, » lui dit McKay. « Il essayait de protéger Torren de nous.

– Sans déconner ? Est-ce qu'on m'a donné des médicaments vraiment puissants ? »

McKay pousse un grand soupir, comme s'il avait déjà expliqué tout ça à Sheppard. « C'est un prototype ancien. Un de mes sous-fifres l'a accidentellement mis en route. » Il se frotte le visage d'un air fatigué. « C'est une intelligence artificielle conçue pour s'occuper des plus jeunes membres de l'expédition et les protéger dans l'éventualité d'une attaque.

– Mais on n'attaquait pas Torren.

– Ça il ne le savait pas. C'est pas comme si on s'était présentés. » McKay est encore de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

Teyla lui tapote le bras. « Ils sont conçus pour protéger les enfants.

– Et il a pensé qu'on était une menace ?

– Apparemment, oui. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

– Donc... » Sheppard commence à comprendre les implications.

– Ouais, si on s'était contentés de lui donner Torren au départ, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

– Comme si j'aurais pu faire ça.

– Et je te remercie pour ça, John. » En entendant le grognement de McKay. « Toi aussi, Rodney, bien sûr. Je me sens juste coupable de vous avoir entrainés dans cette histoire. »

Sheppard se recouche en arrière et dit d'un ton bougon : « M'étais porté volontaire.

– Eh bien, je te promets que je ne me plaindrai plus jamais de mes nuits d'insomnie. »

McKay repousse son ordinateur portable et ne lève pas les yeux quand il l'informe : « Au fait, Teyla, je ne ferai plus jamais de babysitting. »

Sheppard est d'accord avec cette idée. Dans le futur, il s'occupera des fantômes qu'il connait. « Ouais, Teyla, je crois que je vais passer mon tour moi aussi. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

– Ce n'est rien. A présent, John, peut être que tu vas dormir cette nuit.

– Je dors très... »

Son regard passe de Teyla à McKay et il soupire. Tenter d'échapper à ses démons, mentir, ne l'avait mené nulle part.

« Ouais, » leur dit-il alors que ses yeux se ferment déjà. « Pour une fois. Je pense que je vais y arriver. »

FIN


End file.
